


He wants to know her

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: AU No Magic, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: A SyaoSaku Coffee Shop AU fic.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of coffee on his clothes was a daily occurrence. Working at a café daily did that. He didn't really enjoy working there but he had to get _something_.

His mother had offered her help from Hong Kong but he had declined her offer. He loves his mom but he wanted to do this himself.

Even if it meant making chai tea lattes and coffee for the rest of his college life. He had chosen to go to a school in Japan because of the programs offered at one particular campus. One of the classes was being taught by Kinomoto-san and he had admired the professor for some time. 

But of course, tuition was highly expensive, so he had to take up a job while also attending school. 

He had to learn a lot of Japanese in order to understand, being a bit of a language barrier. He's still studying it but definitely improved over his time working at the Clow Cafe.

He's in the middle of making an order and happens to glance up when he sees another customer come in.

Only.. this customer is very pretty girl. His heart leaps inside his chest. He watches her a moment going over to a table by the window taking out a sketch book and getting to work.

He's completely distracted by this person he doesn't know.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Syaoran flinches, his face turning just slightly pink reliving he had been staring at the unknown girl. "Ah---sorry about that, your drink is almost ready!" He hurriedly finishes it up and hands it over the person.

Then the customer leaves, he looks over to the girl again by the window. She's still busily drawing, lost in her own world. 

Something stirs inside Syaoran. He wants to knows her.

* * *

She comes by again, when the Cafe happens to be particularly busy. Weekends were always busy, students like to come to the cafe to study or hang out. Try as he might to make sure he was getting all the orders done and even with extra help with Yamazaki, his eyes still would glance over every so often.

Yamazaki happens to take notice of this. There's a bit of a lull now, things have quieted down. He's wiping down the counter and peers at Syaoran who again is looking over at her for the hundredth time.

"Li-kun?" He asks.

"W-What?" Syaoran pulls his eyes away, sadly, to look at Yamazaki. He flinches at the look on his face. "W-What's that look for?"

"I noticed you looking at Miss Kinomoto-san a lot. She's in my art class."

"Kinomoto? Like the Professor Kinomoto?" Syaoran asks curiosity.

"The same one. She's his daughter." Yamazaki explains.

"So I take it you must really like her."

Syaoran's face reddens. He couldn't deny the fact that he did. It was so obvious.

"...Yes."

"I don't mean to interrupt," She had appeared at the counter, looking at the two boys. " but may I order something?"

Syaoran zooms to stand at the cash register. He smiles. "Go right ahead."

She smiles back. "Okay, um" She glances at his nametag. "Li-san."

The sound of his name sounds heavenly when she says it. Syaoran hopes to hear her voice more. He feels butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it. 

"I'd like a Chai Tea Latte, please."

"Name for the order?"

"Kinomoto"

"Coming right up."

* * *

Syaoran sits on a bench, leaning back against it in thought. He finally had a day off from work and could peacefully be thinking about her without someone taking notice that he was spacing out.

He had been trying to gather up courage to ask her out whenever he saw her stop in. It certainly didn't help when she'd come in with one of her friends and all his supposed courage went out the door. Yamazaki was certainly up for the idea and encouraged him. But still he would lose his nerve.

"Hey, you're Li-san, the guy from the cafe right?" Her voice suddenly sounds and he looks up at her. 

He nods with a smile, "Yeah, that's me."

"Mind if I sit down?" 

He almost faints on the spot, thankful he was sitting down. "S-Sure."

She smiles as she sits down next to him. 

"So, I had been meaning to ask you something." She fidgets. 

"M-Me?" Syaoran asks in surprise.

She nods, "Yeah.. I wanted to know if you'd like to see a movie.. with me." Her face is pinkish as says it.

Syaoran looks at her in shock. Did she just?

"What! I've been meaning to ask you the same thing!" 

She giggles with a smile, giving him a playful nudge. "I guess I beat you to it. So what do you say?"

Syaoran takes a leap, grasping her hand in his. "It's a date."

"I'm looking forward to it, Li-san." 

"Now I have something to ask you Kinomoto-san"

"Yes?" She tilts her head

"What have you been drawing while your at the cafe?"

"Oh" She smiles "That. I've been drawing up sketches for a story. It's about a girl that collects magical cards. I can tell you all about it during our date."

He smiles as he gives her hand a squeeze. He had a good feeling this was the start of something wonderful. "I can't wait"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syaosaku go on their date

He stands outside the movie theater, awaiting the arrival of Miss Kinomoto. 

Syaoran shivers hoping she will show up soon. The winters in Japan were always hard for him to handle. He was wearing many layers in attempt to keep warm. 

"Li-san!" Her lovely voice snaps him out his thoughts. 

He turns to the sound of her voice, seeing her running toward him. Her cheeks are flushed with pink, from the cold and maybe from the makeup she was wearing?

Whatever it was, he couldn't help thinking she looked gorgeous in her winter coat and scarf, her auburn hair slightly hidden from her knit hat.

She comes up to him with a beaming smile, panting. "D-Did you have to wait long?"

"N-No, I just arrived too early."

"What movie shall we see?" She wonders looking up at the board above displaying the movie titles.

"Your choice, Kinomoto-san." 

* * *

They sit together at the back row of the theater. Kinomoto-san digs into the bag of popcorn she bought, popping some into her mouth.

He rarely paid much attention to the movie, instead watching her reactions to it. She yelped in surprise somewhere during the movie, taking his hand. He blushed and laced their fingers together. She glanced over at him; her cheeks equally pink.

They stay holding hands though the rest of the movie.

* * *

After it's over, they're walking out of the theater hand in hand. 

"How did you like the movie, Kinomoto-san?"

"I got a little scared a one point but it was good, Li-san." She smiles over at him. 

"Are you hungry? I was thinking we could get something to eat." 

"Oh, I am!" Her stomach growls, "Even with eating popcorn"

"How about sushi? I know a place." He suggests.

"Sushi sounds great."

* * *

"How long have you been working at the Clow Cafe, Li-san?"

"Not very long at all. It's only been a few months. I started working there shortly after starting college."

She nods with a smile, "You look like you have a good time with Yamazaki-san."

Syaoran chuckles, shaking his head. "Yamazaki-san is something. He's always telling me these ridiculous facts about random things that turn out not to be true."

"He's done that with me too! Then my friend Chiharu bonks him on the head and tells me he's lying." She giggles.

"Oh?" Syaoran smiles, "I've seen you hanging out with her at the cafe."

"Yeah, I've been there with her before. And my other friend Tomoyo, you would like her."

He turns red at her words. "Does that mean.. you would like to do this again?"

"Y-yes, of course.. I really like you, Li-san." She's pink in the face as she say it.

His eyes widen, "Y-You do?"

"Yeah.. that's why I was going to the cafe so much.. because I saw you there and felt this pull towards you. I was so shy to ask you out though, even with the encouragement of my friends-"

"So.. does that mean you were watching me too?"

"Hoe?" Kinomoto-san makes a cute sound of confusion.

_She's so cute.. I wish I could kiss her..._

He imagining leaning in closer over the table, taking her hands as their lips connect. It makes his face turn even redder at the thought.

"Li-san? Are you alright?"

Syaoran quickly shakes his head, "I-I'm fine."

She giggles.

* * *

After the delicious meal of sushi, Syaoran walks her to the train station. They stand outside of it to say their goodbyes.

"I had a wonderful time, Li-san." She says.

"I did too, Kinomoto-san."

"Let's do this again." She then leans in closer. His eyes widen again feeling her soft lips kissing his cheek.

"M-Me too.."

"Goodnight, Li-san."

"G-Goodnight.." 

He watches her turn and go into the station, placing a hand upon his chest to feel the trumping of his own heart. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's friends tease her about her developing feelings for Li-san

"How was the date, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asks her while they're sitting together eating lunch. They often would do this whenever the weather was nice. Even with the snow still covering the ground, the sun was out and it was a early sign of Spring on the horizon. 

"It was fun, Tomoyo-chan. Li-san and I went to see a movie and had dinner afterward." 

"Andd? Anything else? Share a first kiss?" Tomoyo teases.

"hoeee! No, no! I just.. kissed his cheek.." Sakura fidgets shyly.

"Not on the lips?"

Sakura blushes as she shakes her head. "It-It was only our first date, not-not.."

"Not?' 

"Not that I don't want to.. someday.. He's really kind, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiles knowingly. "I've never see you this way about a boy before. He must be special." 

Sakura places a hand upon her heart, smiling. "He is."

* * *

Sakura makes her way to Clow Card later in the day. She had just finished up her homework and was in much need of a break.

She pushes the door open, the familiar waft of coffee fills her nose. She smiles seeing Li-san behind the counter. He was busily attending to the line of customers. Sakura goes to stand in the line.

She waits patiently for the line to grow smaller, soon she is the next one up.

"Welcome, May I take your order?" Li-san asks not paying attention to fact it was her.

"Hello to you too, Li-san." Sakura teases.

"K-Kinomoto-san!" He gasps in surprise, a smile coming to his face. He looks so handsome smiling.

"Can I get a Iced coffee?" She asks, pulling out her wallet from her purse.

"Coming right up, Kinomoto-san." He types in her order into the computer.

"So, um, Kinomoto-san... could we, maybe, spend some time together after I end my shift? It'll be in about an hour." He look so flustered as he asks. 

"That would be nice, Li-san." She smiles taking out what she owes from her wallet and handing over the money. 

* * *

He comes over to her where she was sitting and sketching an hour later, sitting down on the chair across from her. "How's the sketching going?" He asks

"Good. Want to see it what I've been drawing?" She places her sketchbook down, sliding it over to him.

"I've been curious about it, I'll admit." He chuckles, glancing at the sketch she'd been busily drawing. There was a sketch of a girl in a frilly costume, sketches of cards with different images within their frames.

"Impressive, Kinomoto-san."

"Thank you, Li-san."

They keep talking as the night wears on, she tells him more about her ideas for the story she is creating.

"I thought it could be cute to have some romance in the story, too," She's saying now with a smile, "A boy appears, a bit bash at first but he is kind and sweet on the inside."

"You're cute, Kinomoto-san." He can't help the words escaping his lips.

"I-" She blushes. She glances down at her watch on her waist. "Oh, goodness, I didn't realize how late it is! I have to get back home. I'm sorry, Li-san."

He shakes his head, standing up with her. "It's fine, I'll walk you to the train station again."

She shakes her head, flailing her arms a bit. "But it's out of your way, Li-san-"

"Please, I want too."

* * *

They're standing outside the train station again. Sakura gets a sense of dejuv when they were doing this before on after their first date. 

"Thank you again, Li-san, for walking with me."

"Don't even worry about it, Kinomoto-san."

"Li-san, please tell me more about you next time we meet." She asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

He blushes but nods. "Y-Yes."

"I'll see you later, Li-san."

"Goodnight, Kinomoto-san." 


	4. Chapter 4

She hadn't seen him for about three weeks. It felt like the longest three weeks ever. She had so much studying to do for classes, exams had been on the horizon and she had to hit the books hard.

But she missed him everyday. They went out on another date just before they had to separated for the time being. She had learned more about him during that date. The classes he was taking, what he studying, that he really admired her Father. It was so sweet.

They held hands as they spoke, they're hands fitting together like a puzzle. 

They exchanged phone numbers and she would text him from time to time. It was all she had for a while.

She missed him so much. 

* * *

He missed her so much.

Exams had been brutal, he had to pour himself into studying and taking a bit of time off from the cafe to focus on his school work. 

Studying had been difficult when his mind would start to daydream about Kinomoto-san.

How he wanted to see her again.

Picking up from his phone that he had left on his bed, he sents a text to Kinomoto-san.

_"Can we meet at the Cafe tomorrow?"_

A reply comes straight away.

_"Yes!"_

* * *

She walks into the cafe the following day, beaming as she sees him at the behind the counter. "Li-san!" She smiles

He smiles back at her. "You want your usual, Kinomoto-san?" 

She comes up to the counter and shakes her head. "No.. I just wanted to see you.." Her face turns pink.

"Kinomoto-san..." His own face turns pinkish too.

"Could you take a small break maybe?" She fidgets.

He's about to say no when Yamazaki pops up beside him. He flinches out of surprise. 

"I've got you covered" Yamazaki says with a grin.

"T-Thanks, Yamazaki."

Yamazaki winks over at her, causing her to lower her head as the blush on her face deepens.

* * *

They sit down together at the her favorite spot by the window.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" She mentions.

"Yeah, how'd your exams go?"

"I think I did as well I could! I think my best was my exam for art class."

"I bet, Kinomoto-san."

"Anyway, Li-san.. I was wondering, since we've been dating..." She takes a breathe, "If-If.."

"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu comes walking up to him, all smiles. "Is this the guy you've been talking about?"

"Ah! Chiharu-chan!" She turns to look at her friend. "Y-Yes, this is Li-san."

"Hi! I'm Mihara Chiharu, I've known Sakura since we were in elementary school." She reaches out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Li Syaoran" He smiles.

"Anyway, sorry to interrupt! Nice to meet you, Li-san! I'll let you back to it." She winks and walks off.

"She seems nice." He remarks with a smile.

"S-She is.." 

"What were you going to say before?" He turns back to look at her.

"couldwecalleachotehbyourfirstnames??" The words rush out of her mouth in a jumble.

He looks stunned for a moment before a heavy blush comes to his face when he realizes what she's said. 

"So.. I could.."

"Y-Yes! I mean.. if it's okay if I could call you-"

"Yes! I mean..we are dating now, right?"

She nods. 'So.. let's say it at the count of three."

He nods too, gulping a bit.

"1.."

"2.."

"3"

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Sakura..."

They both smile at each other, the sound of their names running a small shiver down their spines. Especially for Syaoran. He loved to hear his name coming from her. A heavy blush comes to his face when he thinks about wanting to kiss her for the second time. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once they began to call each other by their first names, they were closer than ever. Sakura would come by the Cafe whenever she could. They would hold hands and lean in close as they were talking, sitting side by side.

Yamazaki teased Syaoran about his budding relationship with Sakura wondering when they were going to get married.

Syaoran would blush heavily every time saying they weren't ready for that yet. 

"But you two are stuck together like glue." He'd remark with a chuckle. "The wedding bells are gonna happen... and speaking of-"

"Yamazaki, stop it." Chiharu would chide her boyfriend. "Don't even start again with one of your crazy stories."

The idea of being wed to Sakura though made Syaoran warm all over.

He hadn't even kissed her yet.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and Sakura was coming over to visit Syaoran at his apartment for the first time ever. He thankfully was very clean and neat but still felt the need to make sure everything was spotless.

A knock on the door announced her arrival. He strides over to the door opening it.

"Welcome, Sakura." He says with a smile. 

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun. Happy to be here." She replies. He steps aside to let her in and the smell of her perfume lingers in the air as she walks pass.

 _Wait, perfume?_ He wonders

"Are you wearing perfume today?"

"Y-Yeah, I thought maybe to wear some today.. you know, special occasion and all." Sakura blushes. "D-do you like it?"

"It smells nice." Syaoran closes the door. He walks up to her showing her to the living room area.

He shows her around. It's not much, the apartment is tiny. It's just one room and living room and kitchen.

"You have a nice place, Syaoran-kun." Sakura compliments.

"Would you like anything, Sakura? Something to drink or eat?" He asks her when they go into the living room again sitting on the single couch he has in it.

"Sure, I am hungry."

"I'll make you my specialty.. ramen." Syaoran grins, standing up.

Sakura grins too. "Sounds perfect, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

After a tasty meal of ramen, they cuddle together on his couch. Syaoran has his arm draped around Sakura's shoulder. Her head lays upon his.

"Hey.. Sakura?" He asks, his fingers nervously drumming on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She lifts her head, looking at him.

"Could-Could I.." He swallows. "I mean, if you don't want to I'll understand-"

"I can't say no unless you ask it first." Sakura giggles.

Syaoran reddens. "I.. " He places his hand upon her cheek, his thumb slightly brushing her skin. Sakura's eyes widen just slightly.

"May I kiss you, Sakura?"

Sakura's face turns pink. She nods.

He leans in then, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against hers. It's small brush of their lips, at first, until they fall into another one. Syaoran tugs her closer as they kiss, her chest pressing against his.

Sakura's heart thumps, she grabs onto his shirt. Her head spins in a dizzying delightful way.

Syaoran release a kiss a moment later only for Sakura to pull him back in for another one.

It's late into the night before Sakura leaves his apartment, a happy lovesick smile on her face.

Syaoran wears a similar expression his face, happy to see where their relationship goes. Happy to get to know her even more. This just was the beginning. 


End file.
